Kotkansydän
by dsynmi
Summary: Thorin havahtui tajuihinsa kuullessaan Kílin huutavan hänen nimeään jossakin kaukana. He selvisivät.
1. Prologi

**Kotkansydän**

**Prologi**

"Thorin? _Thorin_!"

Thorin havahtui tajuihinsa kuullessaan tutun äänen huutavan hänen nimeään jossakin kaukana. Vai oliko se sittenkin kuulunut jostakin läheltä? Alhaalta laaksosta kantautuneet taistelun äänet peittivät hänen sisarenpoikansa hätääntyneet huudahdukset sen verran hyvin, että Thorin ei pystynyt paikallistamaan, mistäpäin ne olivat tulleet. Tärkeintä oli kuitenkin se, että ääni oli lähtöisin Kílistä. _Kíli oli_ _elossa_. Thorinin huulilta karkasi helpottunut huokaus.

Mies yritti avata silmänsä, mutta hänen luomensa tuntuivat kovin raskailta. Raskailta tuntuivat myös hänen kätensä ja jalkansa ja oikeastaan jok'ikinen muukin osa hänen kehossaan. Thorin maistoi veren teräksisen maun suussaan ja tunsi, kuinka pistävä kipu kulki hänen jokaisen lihaksen ja luunsa läpi ja kuinka se säteili päästä varpaisiin ja takaisin varpaista päähän. Thorin kuitenkin pakotti silmänsä auki ja raajansa liikkeelle ja onnistui kuin onnistuikin nousemaan haparoiden jaloilleen.

Mies joutui räpyttämään silmiään useamman kerran ennen kuin sai näkönsä tarkennettua. Thorinin kasvoille nousi huojentunut hymy, kun hän näki nuoremman sisarenpoikansa juoksevan häntä kohti pienempiä ja suurempia pintanaarmuja lukuun ottamatta suurin piirtein vahingoittumattoman näköisenä. Thorin sylkäisi verta suustaan, huudahti "_Kíli_!" ja levitti kätensä halatakseen sisarenpoikaansa, joka syöksyi suoraan enonsa syleilyyn.

Thorin painoi Kílin niin lujaa itseään vasten kuin vain pystyi. _Kíli oli elossa._ "Luojankiitos olet kunnossa", Thorin kuiskasi sisarenpoikansa hiuksiin ja tunsi Kílin kyynelten sekoittuvan omiensa joukkoon. Kíli inahti ja kuulosti hetken aikaa siltä, että yritti vastata jotain, mutta olivat sanat mitä hyvänsä, ne hukkuivat hiljaisen itkun sekaan.

Halaus kesti pitkään, ja kun Thorin viimeinkin vetäytyi ja avasi silmänsä, joita ei ollut edes huomannut sulkeneensa, hän huomasi jonkun seuranneen Kíliä. Mies alkoi vaistomaisesti tavoitella miekkaansa, mutta Kíli tarttui enoaan ranteesta ja pudisti päätään.

"Tauriel on ystävä", Kíli totesi ja pyyhkäisi kyyneleet kömpelösti kasvoiltaan hihaansa.

Punapäinen haltianainen – Tauriel – oli jäänyt muutaman metrin päähän seuraamaan Thorinin ja Kílin tunteellista jälleennäkemistä liikutuksen kyyneleet silmissään. Nainen ei puhunut mitään, katsoi vain, ja Thorin käänsi katseensa takaisin sisarenpoikaansa.

"Azog?" Kíli kysyi ja katsoi enoaan suoraan silmiin.

"Kuollut."

Kíli nyökkäsi ja käänsi katseensa alas maahan. Thorin oli varma, että nuorukaisen mieltä vainosivat täysin samat ajatukset mitkä hänen omaansakin: _Fíli. _

Thorin ei ollut koskaan tuntenut sellaista tuskaa, mikä hänen sydämensä oli täyttänyt, kun Azog oli roikottanut Fíliä heidän yllään kuin pahaistakin elukkaa. Fíli oli yrittänyt näyttää urhealta käskiessään heidän paeta, mutta Thorin oli nähnyt suuren pelon ja kauhun nuorukaisen sinisissä silmissä. Ehkä kukaan muu ei ollut huomannut sitä, mutta Fíli oli tuijottanut koko sen ajan suoraan enonsa silmiin ja anellut katseellaan apua. Sen muutaman sekunnin ajan Fíli oli taas ollut se pieni poika, joka oli joutunut pulaan ja odotti enonsa tulevan pelastamaan, mutta tällä kertaa Thorin ei ollut pystynyt auttamaan mitenkään.

Yhtäkkiä Thorin voi hyvin pahoin. Hän nosti tärisevän kätensä Kílin olkapäälle. "Lähdetään veljesi luo", hän totesi, mutta ei pystynyt katsomaan sisarenpoikaansa enää silmiin.

* * *

><p>Fíli makasi edelleen elottomana siellä, minne Azog oli nuorukaisen <em>teurastanut<em>. Thorin luhistui vanhemman sisarenpoikansa ruumiin vierelle murtunut katse silmissään. Mies laski kätensä Fílin poskelle ja silitti sitä hellästi. "_Fíli_…" Thorin kuiskasi ja siirsi sitten kätensä pyyhkiäkseen verisiä, vaaleita hiuksia pois nuorukaisen otsalta.

Thorin laski päänsä ja painoi otsansa Fílin otsaa vasten, eikä pystynyt enää pidättelemään itkuaan. Sitten, aivan yhtäkkiä, hän tunsi _sen _– pienen hauraan hengähdyksen kasvojaan vasten. Ja uudelleen. Ja uudelleen. Thorinin silmät laajenivat. Mies nosti päänsä, pidätti omaa hengitystään ja tarttui haparoiden Fílin velttoon ranteeseen. Irrottamatta katsettaan Fílin kasvoista mies alkoi epätoivoisesti etsiä pulssia – ja löysi sen. Se oli pieni ja heikko, mutta varmasti siellä.

Fíli oli vielä elossa.


	2. Ensimmäinen luku

_A/N: _Kiitos kaikille, jotka osoititte kiinnostusta ficciäni kohtaan.

* * *

><p><strong>Ensimmäinen luku<br>**

Äännähdys, joka Thorinin huulilta karkasi sillä hetkellä, kun mies sisäisti sisarenpoikansa todellakin olevan vielä elossa, oli sekoitus itkua ja naurua. Thorin puristi Fílin rannetta edelleen tiukasti kädessään: vaikka pulssi olikin heikko, se oli vuorenvarmasti siellä. Fílin sydän sykki edelleen!

Thorin nosti katseensa Kíliin, joka istui veljensä toisella puolella ja piteli tämän toista kättä omassaan. Kyyneleet valuivat nuorukaisen kasvoja pitkin, kun tämä katsoi enonsa omituista reaktiota hämmentynyt ilme kasvoillaan.

"Fíli on elossa", Thorin kuiskasi ja laski katseensa takaisin tajuttomaan Fíliin. Mies nosti vapaan kätensä takaisin vanhemman sisarenpoikansa poskelle ja taputti sitä hellästi. Iho oli kylmä, mutta ei ihmekään – tämä oli maannut kylmässä maassa hennon lumisateen alla jo tovin. Thorin tunsi syyllisen piston sydämessään: hänen olisi pitänyt ennättää Fílin luo jo paljon aikaisemmin.

Toivuttuaan järkytyksestä Kílin suusta pääsi itkunsekainen ulvahdus, joka tarkoitus oli tainnut olla kysyä "Elossa?!" mutta joka ei varsinaisesti kuulostanut yhdeltäkään Thorinin tuntemista kielistä. Kíli nielaisi ja kokeili onneaan uudelleen. "Fíli on elossa?" tämä kysyi, mutta ei jäänyt odottelemaan vastausta enoltaan, vaan laski kasvonsa melkein Fílin kasvoihin kiinni ja huhuili: "Fíli? Kuuletko sinä? _Fíli_!" Haurasta hengitystä lukuun ottamatta Fíli kuitenkin pysyi elottomana.

Vasta silloin Thorin huomasi verilammikon Fílin pään alla. Tämä oli varmasti lyönyt päänsä iskeytyessään tornista maahan. Thorin tarttui Fílin leukaan ja käänsi sisarenpoikansa päätä hieman nähdäkseen haavan, jota ei kuitenkaan erottanut kuivaan vereen sotkeutuneiden vaaleiden hiusten alta. Luojankiitos haava ei kuitenkaan enää vuotanut. Myös Fílin paita oli veressä, sillä Azog oli lyönyt miekkakätensä Fílin läpi. Thorin toivoi, ettei terä ollut lävistänyt mitään elintärkeää.

"Hän paleltuu tänne", kääpiö totesi ja kumartui nostaakseen elottoman sisarenpoikansa käsivarsilleen. Fíli oli saatava mahdollisimman pian takaisin Ereboriin, sillä tämä oli ollut kylmässä aivan liian kauan ja menettänyt aivan liian paljon verta.

Fílin nostaminen osoittautui kuitenkin Thorinille mahdottomaksi tehtäväksi. Jo ennen kuin mies ehti saada sisarenpoikansa irti maasta, hän tunsi polttavan tuskan Azogin lävistämässä kyljessään ja joutui kivun pakottamana perääntymään Fílin luota. Thorinin silmissä sumeni, ja mies nosti kätensä paidalleen ja tunsi, kuinka lämmin veri alkoi levitä sitä pitkin. Hän oli avannut oman haavansa. "_Hemmetti_", Thorin mutisi ja piteli haavaansa silmät tiukasti kiinni puristettuina.

Kíli katsoi enoaan laajentunein silmin. Sitten nuorukainen vilkaisi Taurielia olkansa yli hätääntyneellä ilmeellä, mikä sai haltian kiirehtimään Thorinin vierelle ja ojentamaan kätensä miehen haavaa kohti.

"_Ei_!" Thorin huudahti niin lujaa, että hänen silmänsä sumenivat jälleen. Tauriel veti kätensä välittömästi takaisin ja katsoi kääpiökuningasta hämmentynyt ilme kasvoillaan. "Fíli on tärkeämpi", Thorin totesi rauhallisemmin ja nyökkäsi vanhemman sisarenpoikansa suuntaan. "Meidän täytyy saada hänet pois täältä."

"Minä kannan Fí-" Kíli aloitti, mutta tämän lausahdus hukkui kauempaa kuuluneen lähes maata horisuttaneen huudahduksen alle.

"_Thorin_!"

Thorin ei ollut koskaan, _koskaan_, ollut yhtä kiitollinen kuullessaan parhaan ystävänsä äänen. Mies kääntyi katsomaan suuntaan, josta huuto oli kuulunut, ja näki Dwalinin ja Bilbon juoksevan heitä kohti vahingoittumattomina mutta huolestuneen näköisinä.

"Dwalin!" Thorin huudahti kylkeään pidellen. "Fíli on elossa!" Kun mies oli päässyt heidän luokseen, Thorin jatkoi: "Fíli on vietävä-"

Dwalin oli ymmärtänyt yskän heti. "Minä kannan hänet", kääpiö totesi ja nosti velton Fílin vaivattomasti käsivarsilleen.

"Mutta minä-" Kíli aloitti, mutta sulki suunsa saman tien. Kai tämä oli ymmärtänyt, että Dwalin oli vahvempi ja näin ollen sai Fílin varmasti kaikista nopeimmin takaisin Ereboriin. Kíli nyökkäsi, pyyhkäisi kyyneleet kasvoiltaan, nousi ylös ja tarttui Taurielia kädestä. "Mekin lähdemme mukaan!"

Kolmikko oli poissa ennen kuin Thorin ehti kunnolla edes käsittää sitä. Mies oli lähtemässä juoksemaan näiden perään, mutta romahti polvilleen jo muutaman askeleen jälkeen. Bilbo oli hänen vierellään saman tien ja sanoi jotain, josta kääpiökuningas ei saanut mitään selvää. Hobitti oli kai tilanteesta niin järkyttynyt, ettei kyennyt saamaan selvää sanaa suustaan, tai sitten kipu oli sekoittanut Thorinin pään niin, ettei hän enää vain kyennyt ymmärtämään puhetta.

Thorin tunsi, kuinka hän ei yksinkertaisesti enää _jaksanut _pysyä pystyssä, ja kaatui taaksepäin – suoraan Bilbon syliin. Sitten kaikki pimeni.

* * *

><p>Kun Thorin palasi tajuihinsa, hän ei ollut enää Korppikalliolla. Hän makasi sängyllä huoneessa, jonka hetken mietinnän jälkeen tunnisti omaksi makuukamarikseen Ereborissa. Kamariksi, jossa hän ei ollut ehtinyt edes nukkua yhtään yötä, sillä hän oli ennen viiden armeijan taistelua viettänyt kaikki päivät ja yöt aarrekammiossaan kultakolikoita intohimoisesti laskien ja arkkikiveään epätoivoisesti etsien.<p>

Thorin tunsi syvää inhoa itseään kohtaan sillä hetkellä. Vielä enemmän hän kuitenkin inhosi itseään siksi, ettei ollut kyennyt suojelemaan Fíliä. Mies nousi sängyltään ylös ja yllättyi siitä, ettei hänen kylkeensä enää juurikaan sattunut. Thorin nosti veristä paitaansa: joku oli tikannut hänen haavansa sillä aikaa, kun hän oli ollut tajuton. Jos hänetkin oli ehditty kursia kokoon, Fílinkin hyväksi oli varmasti ehditty tehdä jotain.

Mies nousi sängystään ja lähti epätoivoisesti hortoilemaan Ereborin lukuisille käytäville ja etsimään paikkaa, jonne hänen sisarenpoikansa oli viety. Koko sydämensä pohjasta Thorin toivoi, että Fíli oli edelleen elossa.

* * *

><p>Harhailtuaan jonkin aikaa Thorin oli törmännyt Dwaliniin, joka oli vienyt hänet Fílin luokse.<p>

Hänen sisarenpoikansa oli viety huoneistoon, jonka tämä oli jo ennen taistelua ominut itselleen. Thorin yllättyi tunnistaessaan sen siksi samaksi, jossa hän oli majaillut omassa kaukaisessa nuoruudessaan. Kääpiökuningas hymyili pienesti: tiesiköhän Fíli valinneensa kruununprinssin kammion? Kruununprinssihän Fíli olikin.

Fíli makasi sängyllä yhtä tajuttomana kuin oli Korppikalliollakin ollut. Tämän päälle oli tuotu useita huopia, eikä Fíli ollut enää läheskään yhtä kalpea kuin aikaisemmin.

Huoneessa oli lisäksi kaksi muuta henkilöä. Kíli istui penkillä veljensä sängyn vierellä ja Balin seisoi Fílin sängynpäädyssä. Molemmat katsoivat Thorinia kysyvästi.

"Miten voit?" Balin kysyi huolestunut ilme kasvoillaan.

Thorin päätti sivuuttaa kysymyksen, koska Fílin tilanteeseen verrattuna hänen loukkaantumisensa ei ollut itikanpuremaa kummempi. Vastaamatta mitään mies käveli sisarenpoikansa sängyn vierelle ja laski katseensa Fílin kasvoille. "Kuinka kauan?"

"Kuinka kauan olette olleet täällä? Lähes vuorokauden", Balin vastasi.

Thorinin silmät laajenivat. Oliko hän todellakin ollut tajuttomana _vuorokauden_ ajan? Luojankiitos Fílille ei ollut tapahtunut mitään… vai oliko?

"Miten hän voi?"

Balin käveli Thorinin ohi Fílin vierelle ja siirsi huopia tämän päältä näyttääkseen Fílin mahan, jota pitkin kulki pitkä ja rajunnäköinen vastatikatun näköinen arpi. "Azogin miekka tuli tästä läpi", Balin osoitti arpea. "Óin ei usko, että miekka lävisti mitään elintärkeää", mies jatkoi ja Thorin huokaisi hiljaisesti helpotuksesta. "Hän on ennemminkin huolissaan haavasta", Balin lisäsi ja nyökkäsi arven punertavien reunojen suuntaan. Arpi näytti kivuliaalta ja jo hieman tulehtuneelta, ei läheskään yhtä siistiltä kuin Thorinin.

"Eniten meitä kuitenkin huolestuttaa mahdollinen päävamma", Balin siirtyi Fílin pään vierelle, tarttui tätä leuasta ja käänsi tämän päätä varovasti niin, että Thorin näki paljaan takaraivon. Fílin veriset hiukset oli putsattu ja leikattu pois tikatun arven päältä ja ympäriltä. "Hän on lyönyt päänsä maahan ties kuinka lujaa."

"Fílillä on kova pää", Kíli totesi tuoliltaan tuijottaessaan veljeään ajatuksissaan olevan näköisenä. "Se varmaankin järkyttyy, kun tajuaa, mitä sen hiuksille on tehty", Kíli totesi pienesti hymyillen – yritti kai keventää surullista tunnelmaa ja luoda rohkaisevan ilmapiirin. Nuorukaisen hymy hyytyi kuitenkin nopeasti, kun tämän ruskeat silmät kohtasivat Thorinin siniset. Nyt ei todellakaan ollut oikea hetki puujalkavitseille.

"Anteeksi…" nuorukainen mutisi ja laski häpeävän katseensa alas maahan.

Balin yskäisi. "Fíli on ollut koko ajan tajuton", mies totesi ennen kuin Thorin ehti kysyä asiasta.

Mutta sitten kuin ihmeen kaupalla, heti kun Balin oli saanut lauseensa päätettyä, Fílin pää nytkähti hieman.

"_Fíli_!" Kíli huudahti, mutta Thorin nosti kätensä nopeasti sisarenpoikansa suulle ja mulkaisi tätä merkittävästi. Sitten mies nojautui itse Fílin lähelle ja nosti kätensä tämän otsalle. "Fíli?" Thorin kuiskasi ja silitti Fílin ihoa hellästi. Viimeksi se oli tuntunut aivan liian kylmältä, nyt se tuntui aivan liian kuumalta. "Fíli, kuuletko minua?"

Fílin pää liikahti uudelleen, ja tämä yritti kovasti avata silmänsä. Useamman yrityksen jälkeen ne vihdoin aukenivat ja katsoivat hetken ajan vain tyhjästi kaukaisuuteen. Sitten Fílin katse heräsi eloon, ja sen valtasi hämmennys ja paniikki. Fíli liikutti katsettaan levottomasti ympäriinsä kykenemättä löytämään kohdetta, mitä katsoa.

Thorin siirsi kätensä Fílin poskelle ja käänsi sisarenpoikansa päätä hieman, vain hieman, niin, että Fílin oli helpompi löytää Thorinin kasvot.

Sitten Fílin siniset silmät vihdoin ja viimein kohtasivat Thorinin katseen. Ja Thorin näki _kauhun_.


	3. Toinen luku

_A/N:_ Työt häiritsee pahasti vapaa-aikaa, mutta sainpas tämän luvun kuitenkin julkaisukuntoon vielä tämän päivän puolella. :D Kiitoksia tosiaan vierailijalle, katnorille ja Annu123:lle kommenteista prologiin ja ekaan lukuun. Arvostan suuresti!

* * *

><p><strong>Toinen luku<strong>

Thorin oli huolissaan, sillä Fílin tilassa ei ollut tapahtunut mitään merkittävää muutosta Ereborissa vietettyjen vuorokausien aikana. Nuorukainen oli häilynyt unen ja valveen rajamailla jo lähes kolme päivää. Kertaakaan tämä ei ollut kuitenkaan ollut täysin tajuissaan, sen Thorin tiesi varmaksi. Fíli ei nimittäin vaikuttanut tunnistavan ketään, ei edes omaa veljeään tai enoaan saati ketään muutakaan henkilöistä, jotka tämän sängyn vierellä olivat vierailleet.

Thorin pelkäsi, että Fíli kävi edelleen kamppailua Azogin kanssa – oman päänsä sisällä. Se tuskan ja pelon täyttämä katse, joka hänen sisarenpoikansa silmistä heijastui aina tämän ollessa hereillä, oli täysin se sama, joka nuorukaisen kasvoilla oli ollut silloin, kun tämä oli ollut Azogin vankina.

Fíli ei tuntunut ymmärtävän rohkaisevaa puhetta tai tuntevan lohduttavaa kosketusta. Aina hereillä ollessaan tämä heittäytyi hyvin levottomaksi ja yritti paeta sängystään. Useammin kuin kerran Fíli oli uikuttanut itkuisella ja tuskantäyteisellä äänellä jotain, josta kukaan ei ollut onnistunut saamaan mitään selvää.

"Aivotärähdys tekee tämän", Óin valaisi tilannetta samalla, kun Thorin yritti pitää sisarenpoikaansa paikallaan sen aikaa, että mies sai tungettua valmistamaansa rauhoittavaa lääkettä tämän suuhun. Onnistuttuaan siinä Óin tarttui Fílin leuasta ja piti nuorukaisen suuta kiinni niin kauan, että tämä oli nielaissut lääkkeen.

Kun Fíli oli vaipunut takaisin enemmän ja vähemmän levolliseen uneen, Óin siirsi huovan pois tämän päältä ja tutki arpea, joka sen alta paljastui. Haava oli selkeästi tulehtuneempi kuin aikaisemmin. Se oli turvonnut ja tulipunainen, ja kellertävää mätää tihkui tikkien alta.

Thorin käänsi katseensa pois ja nosti kätensä Fílin kuumalle otsalle. "Hänellä on korkea kuume."

Huonokuuloinen Óin ei ollut ilmeisesti kuullut Thorinin lausahdusta, sillä hetken päästä tämä nosti oman kätensä Fílin kasvoille ja totesi täsmälleen samat sanat kuin Thorinkin. Sitten mies kääntyi kuninkaansa puoleen hyvin vakava ilme kasvoillaan.

"Meillä ei ole tarpeeksi lääkkeitä tai mitään, mistä tehdä niitä", mies totesi surullisesti.

Kyllä Thorin sen tiesi. Erebor oli ollut Smaugin armoilla jo pitkään, eikä sen sisällä tai edes lähiympäristössä ollut enää mitään hyödynnettävää, sillä viimeistään ennen kuolemaansa Smaug oli polttanut kaiken hyödyllisen tuhkaksi. Niitä vähiä lääkkeitä, joita heillä oli vielä ollut jäljellä, oli käytetty myös muiden sodassa vahingoittuneiden hoitoon. Loukkaantuneita oli Thorinin ja Fílin lisäksi paljon.

Thorin käänsi sinisten silmiensä katseen Óinista takaisin sisarenpoikaansa, mutta pysyi vaiti.

"Ehkä meidän pitäisi kysyä haltioilta", Óin ehdotti ja vilkaisi kuningastaan varovasti.

Thorin oli juuri laskemassa kätensä takaisin Fílin kultaisille hiuksille, mutta jähmettyi paikalleen. Olivatko he todellakin niin epätoivoisessa tilanteessa, että Óin oli valmis kysymään apua _haltioilta_? Mikä sai miehen uskomaan, että haltiat olisivat olleet halukkaita auttamaan heitä? Ei Thorin ollut koskaan ennenkään saanut näiltä minkäänlaista apua. Hän oli Smaugin hyökkäyksen jälkeen suorastaan _anellut_ apua Thranduililta, mutta mies oli kääntänyt selkänsä hänen ja hänen kansansa kärsimyksille.

Mutta oliko hänellä nyt muita vaihtoehtoja? Miehen täytyi myöntää, että haltiat olivat paljon kyvykkäämpiä parantajia kuin kääpiöt. Sitä paitsi Thranduil oli Thorinille velkaa, sillä Thorin oli antanut tämän joukoille luvan jäädä Ereborin suojiin siksi aikaa, että näiden loukkaantuneet olisivat siinä kunnossa, että pystyisivät palaamaan takaisin Synkmetsään.

"Minä voin pyytää Taurielin tänne", kuului tuttu ääni huoneen perukoilta. Thorin käänsi katseensa nuorempaan sisarenpoikaansa, joka nojasi seinää vasten ja katsoi tajutonta veljeään surullinen ilme kasvoillaan. "Hän paransi minutkin", tämä jatkoi ja nyökkäsi jalkansa suuntaan.

_Tauriel_. Se oli nimi, jonka Thorin oli kuullut useasti viimeisten päivien aikana. Silloin kun Kíli ei ollut veljensä vierellä, tämä vietti aikaa uuden haltiatuttavansa seurassa ja oli jo aikaisemminkin – useammin kuin kerran – tarjoutunut tuomaan Taurielin veljensä luokse. Thorin ei ollut kuitenkaan suostunut. Kuka tämä Tauriel edes oli, sitä Thorin ei tarkalleen tiennyt, mutta sen hän tiesi, että nainen oli parantunut Kílin järvikylässä sekä pelastanut tämän hengen taistelussa Korppikalliolla.

Kíli katsoi enoaan intensiivisesti. Ruskeat silmät suorastaan_ rukoilivat_ Thorinia vastaamaan kyllä. Thorin käänsi oman katseensa nopeasti pois. Sitten hän kirjaimellisesti _tunsi_ Kílin raivon täyttävän huoneen.

"Minä en aio jäädä odottamaan sitä, että Fíli kuolee _sinun_ itsepäisyytesi takia!" Kíli huudahti raivokkaasti ja löi nyrkkinsä seinää vasten. Se ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun nuorukainen oli suuttunut Thorinille ja kyseenalaistanut hänen toimintatapansa. Edellisen kerran niin oli tapahtunut silloin, kun Thorin oli ollut kirotun lohikäärmesairautensa vallassa keskellä viiden armeijan taistelua. Silloin, kun Thorin oli valinnut pysytellä kotivuorensa muurien suojissa niiden puolesta taistelemisen sijaan. "Etkö _ymmärrä_? Meillä ei ole tarvittavia lääkkeitä, ja jos Tauriel vain jotenkin pystyy auttamaan Fíliä, minä tuon hänet tänne. Vaikka se olisi viimeinen tekoni!"

Sitten huoneeseen laskeutui syvä, odottava hiljaisuus.

"Hyvä on. Hae hänet."

* * *

><p>Kílillä kesti oletettua kauemmin löytää Tauriel. Kun he vihdoin ja viimein muutaman tunnin päästä palasivat takaisin huoneeseen juoksuaskelten saattelemina, Fíli oli jo hereillä ja levottomampi kuin koskaan aiemmin. Thorin joutui toden teolla käyttämään voimaa pitääkseen sisarenpoikansa aloillaan, sillä tämä kääntelehti ja vääntelehti sängyllään niin, että haavat olivat vaarassa aueta uudelleen. Niin oli käynyt edellisenä päivänä.<p>

Kyyneleet valuivat Fílin poskia pitkin, kun nuorukainen päästi suustaan hätääntyneitä huudahduksia taistellessaan enonsa otetta vastaan. Thorin tunsi pistelyä omassa haavassaan, ja vilkaisi Kíliä nopeasti olkansa yli. "_Kíli_!" mies huudahti ja nyökkäsi pöydän suuntaan, jonka päällä purkinpohjallinen Óinin valmistamaa rauhoittavaa lääkettä lojui. Viimeinen annos.

Mutta Kíli ei rynnännytkään lääkkeen luo – vaan veljensä vierelle.

"Fíli, Fíli", tämä totesi ja yritti saada veljensä hätääntyneen katseen kohtaamaan omansa. "Se olen minä, Kíli!" nuorukainen laski kätensä veljensä poskille ja yritti estää tätä heiluttamasta päätään enää.

Thorin näki, että Fílin tyynyllä oli hieman verta. Ei kai tämä vain ollut avannut takaraivonsa haavaa? Se sentään oli ainakin tähän asti pysynyt kiinni ja tulehtumattomana.

Kílin rauhoitteluista huolimatta Fíli ei osoittanut minkäänlaisia rauhoittumisen merkkejä. Thorin nojautui puolittain sisarenpoikansa päälle ja osui vahingossa tämän tulehtuneeseen haavaan, mikä sai Fílin huutamaan tuskasta niin lujaa, että Thorinin korvissa soi pitkään sen jälkeen. Mies siirtyi nopeasti kauemmas haavasta, mutta ei noussut Fílin päältä.

"Fíli, rauhoitu!" Kíli yritti puhua veljelleen rauhallisella äänellä pyyhkiessään kyyneleitä tämän kasvoilta. "Sinulla ei ole mitään hätää, kaikki on hyvin!"

Fíli katsoi veljeään sillä samalla kauhunsekaisella katseella, minkälaisia tämä loi Thoriniinkin aina, kun oli hereillä. Kuin ihmeen kaupalla Fíli kuitenkin rauhoittui hieman.

"Ssh, ei mitään hätää", Kíli silitti veljensä otsaa ja katsoi Fíliä suoraan silmiin. Sitten hän vilkaisi haltiaystäväänsä olkansa yli ja nyökkäsi: "Nyt, Tauriel."

Tauriel oli Fílin vierellä sillä samalla sekunnilla. Thorin nousi sisarenpoikansa yltä sen verran, että Tauriel sai huovan pois Fílin paljaan ylävartalon päältä. Nainen kumartui katsomaan rajunnäköistä arpea ja totesi jotain haltiakielellä. Sitten tämä puristi huulensa tiukasti yhteen ja kaivoi selässään kantamastaan repusta purkin, jossa oli jonkinlaista hailakan vihreää voidetta.

Fíli alkoi jälleen liikehtiä levottomasti, ja Thorin painautui lujemmin sisarenpoikaansa vasten. Hän ei kuitenkaan siirtänyt katsettaan pois Taurielista, vaan seurasi tämän jokaista liikettä äärimmäisen tarkasti.

Tauriel avasi purkkinsa ja kastoi sormensa voiteessa. Sitten haltia laski kätensä Fílin haavan päälle, ja vaikka nainen olikin yrittänyt toimia mahdollisimman hellästi, Fíli päästi suustaan tuskantäyteisen rääkäisyn sillä samalla hetkellä, kun Taurielin sormet koskettivat pahasti tulehtunutta arpea ensimmäisen kerran. Thorin ei ollut koskaan ennen kuullut Fílin huutavan sillä tavalla.

Mutta sitten huuto lakkasi kuin seinään. Thorin vilkaisi vanhempaa sisarenpoikaansa ja huomasi tämän olevan tajuton. Fíli oli pyörtynyt tuskasta.


	4. Kolmas luku

**Kolmas luku**

Thorin ei voinut kieltää sitä, etteikö arkkikiven kohtalo olisi vaivannut hänen mieltään suuresti. Hän oli nähnyt sen viimeksi Järvikylän Bardin hallussa silloin, kun mies oli tullut hieromaan kauppoja Ereborin aarteista vuorokausi ennen suuren taistelun alkua. Sen jälkeen jalokivestä ei ollut kuulunut mitään. Toisaalta Thorin toivoi arkkikiven pysyvänkin hukassa, sillä mies pelkäsi vaipuvansa takaisin lohikäärmetautinsa syövereihin, jos edes näkisi sen vielä. Niin oli käynyt hänen isoisälleen Thrórille, ja niin oli käynyt jo kerran Thorinille. Mutta oliko Vuorenalaista kuningasta olemassa ilman arkkikiveä?

Mies heräsi ajatuksistaan, kun hän kuuli askeleiden kantautuvan yläpuoleltaan. Thorin nosti katseensa ja näki, kuinka Kíli harppoi aarrekammion portaita alas nopeasti ja äärimmäisen huolestunut ilme kasvoillaan. Ei kai tämä vain luullut enonsa tulleen taas hulluksi?

"Thorin?" Kíli kurtisti kulmiaan päästyään puhe-etäisyyden päähän kaiken sen kullan keskellä seisoneesta enostaan. "…Mitä sinä teet?"

"Etsin jotain", Thorin vastasi, mikä sai säikähtäneen ilmeen leviämään Kílin kasvoille. "Jotain, jonka olen eräälle velkaa", kuningas kiirehti lisäämään.

Kíli näytti hetken ajan äärimmäisen epäilevältä, mutta sitten nuorukainen kohautti olkiaan ja totesi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen: "Minä lähden vuorten toiselle puolelle."

Thorin kohotti toista kulmaansa.

"Menen Taurielin kanssa etsimään jotain, josta voimme valmistaa Fílille ja muille lääkkeitä", nuorukainen jatkoi irrottamatta päättäväistä katsettaan enonsa sinisistä silmistä.

_Taurielin_. Vaikka nainen olikin pelastanut Kílin hengen jo kahdesti ja auttanut Fíliäkin, Thorin ei pitänyt siitä, kuinka tämä veljeili hänen nuoremman sisarenpoikansa kanssa. Kääpiöiden ja haltioiden ei kuulunut olla ystäviä keskenään.

Thorinin silmät kaventuivat uhkaavasti, kun mies otti pari hidasta askelta lähemmäs sisarenpoikansa. "Veljesi on pahasti loukkaantunut, ja sinä aiot lähteä pois _haltian _kanssa?" mies sähähti vihaisemmin kuin oli aikonut.

"Siksi minä lähdenkin!" Kíli huudahti ja puristi kätensä nyrkkeihin. Thorin ei pitänyt lainkaan tavasta, jolla Kíli oli hänelle lähiaikoina puhunut, sillä Thorin ei ollut itse voinut koskaan kuvitellakaan puhuttelevansa itseään vanhempia niin kunnioittamattomasti. "Fíli ei parane ilman kunnollisia lääkkeitä! Minä en aio jäädä tänne pitämään sitä kädestä ja jankuttamaan, että kaikki on hyvin, kun asiat eivät ole niin. Jonkun on lähdettävä hakemaan apua! Toisin kuin _sinä_-" Kun Kíli nosti kätensä osoittaakseen etusormella enoaan, Thorin _raivostui_.

"Sinä et puhu minulle tuolla tavalla!" mies huudahti vihaisesti. "Sinä et lähde Ereborista minnekään ja pysyt tästedes kaukana siitä haltiasta! Jos näen sinut vielä yhdenkin kerran sen naisen seurassa, jokainen haltia saa lähteä vuoreltamme!" mies jatkoi tulistuneesti ja tarkoitti jokaista sanaa.

Kílin suu loksahti auki. "Et voi olla tosissasi!" nuorukainen huudahti turhautuneesti. Sitten tämä kääntyi kannoillaan ja lähti mielenosoituksellisesti marssimaan portaita pitkin takaisin ylös. Kíli oli tehnyt nuoruudessaan niin useamminkin kuin kerran suutahdettuaan enolleen ja tämän tiukoille säännöille.

Mutta se mitä Kíli seuraavaksi teki, oli jotain, jota Thorin ei olisi osannut millään odottaa. Kesken marssinsa nuorukainen nimittäin pysähtyi kuin seinään ja kääntyi takaisin enonsa puoleen itsevarmempana kuin koskaan. Sitten tämä kajautti ilmoille uutisen, joka sai varmasti koko Durinin edesmenneen suvun kääntymään haudoissaan – ja Thorinin ihon kananlihalle.

"Minä _rakastan_ Taurielia! Jos sinä karkotat hänet täältä, minä lähden myös – ja otan Fílin mukaamme!" Thorin oli liian järkyttynyt vastaamaan mitään, jolloin Kíli jatkoi: "Mutta ennen sitä me hoidamme Fílin kuntoon. Tauriel ja minä lähdemme aamunkoitteessa. Yritäkin estää!"

* * *

><p>Thorin ei nähnyt Kílistä enää vilaustakaan sinä päivänä. Eikä seuraavanakaan. Sitä seuraavana päivänä mies oli varma sisarenpoikansa todellakin toteuttaneen uhkauksensa, mutta siitä hän ei ollut yllättynyt pätkääkään: kun Kíli päätti tehdä jotain, niin tämä yleensä myös teki. Tosin ennen Thorin oli pystynyt puhumaan järkeä sisarenpoikansa päähän, mutta nyt alkoi näyttää siltä, että Kíli oli Fílin loukkaantumisen jälkeen päättänyt olla tottelematta enoaan enää.<p>

Toisaalta Thorin ymmärsi Kíliä. Joskus muinoin Thorinkin oli ollut valmis tekemään kaikkensa oman veljensä puolesta.

Thorin ei ollut niinkään Kílin lähtemistä vastaan, kyllähän hän tiedosti sen, että heidän oli saatava lisää lääkeaineita jostain. Mikä häntä suunnattomasti häiritsi, oli se haltia, joka kulki tiiviisti hänen sisarenpoikansa kintereillä. Se kirottu_ Tauriel_, jota Kíli oli ilmoittanut rakastavansa. Ajatus sai kylmät väreet kulkemaan Thorinin selkärankaa pitkin. Hän alkoi voida pahoin ja päätti olla toistaiseksi miettimättä asiaa. Hänellä oli paljon muutakin ajateltavaa.

Jonkun oli informoitava Ered Luinin kääpiöitä tilanteesta. Thorin oli melko varma, että sana kuolleesta lohikäärmeestä, takaisinvallatusta Ereborista ja viiden armeijan taistelusta oli pikkuhiljaa kantautunut myös Sinivuorille, mutta hän halusi ilmoittaa ilouutisen kansalleen myös itse. Oli kirjoitettava kirje ja lähetettävä se korppien mukana.

Myös jälleenrakentaminen oli aloitettava mahdollisimman pikaisesti, ja pian myös ylimääräiset – toisin sanoen ihmiset ja haltiat – oli saatava pois vuorelta. Heikoimmilla hetkillään Thorin uskoi, että loukkaantuneet olivat olleet vain tekosyy sille, miksi Bardin ja Thranduilin joukot majailivat Ereborin liepeillä edelleen. Järvikyläläiset halusivat oman osuutensa vuoren aarteista ja Thranduil havitteli helyjään. Ratkaisuja edellä mainittujen asioiden suhteenkin oli siis pian alettava tehdä.

Ennen tuumasta toimeen ryhtymistä Thorin päätti kuitenkin käydä vierailemassa vanhemman sisarenpoikansa luona. Fíli makasi sängyllään levollisen näköisenä. Nuorukainen oli ollut parina edellisenä päivänä huomattavampi rauhallisempi kuin aikaisemmin, eikä ollut enää saanut kuumehoureisia paniikkikohtauksia. Fíli oli nukkunut paljon, minkä Thorin oletti olevan hyvä asia, mutta riittävä unikaan ei ollut saanut Fíliä tunnistamaan sukulaisiaan ja ystäviään niinä harvoina hereillä olon hetkinä. Taurielin voiteesta oli siis ollut hieman apua, mutta Fílin arpi oli kuitenkin edelleen tulehtunut. Tarvittiin jotain _vahvempaa_, ja Thorin huomasi toivovansa, että Kíli tulisi matkaltaan ehjin nahoin mutta ei tyhjin käsin.

Thorin käveli sisarenpoikansa sängyn vierelle ja siirsi tämän otsalle asetetun märän liinan pois. Mies kasteli sen yöpöydällä olleen pesuvadin kylmässä vedessä, puristi siitä liiat vedet ja nosti sen takaisin paikalleen. Sitten Thorin kuuli askeleita huoneen ovelta ja kääntyi katsomaan, kuka Fíliä oli tullut tapaamaan.

"Dáin."

"Thorin", Dáin hymyili pienesti ennen kuin nyökkäsi Fílin suuntaan. "Miten poika voi?"

"Haava on edelleen tulehtunut", Thorin tyytyi vastaamaan. Sitten hän tunsi serkkunsa käden olkapäällään.

"Entä sinä?"

"Minulla ei ole mitään hätää."

Huoneeseen laskeutui syvä hiljaisuus. Normaalisti Dáin oli melko puhelias, joten Thorin oli yllättynyt siitä, ettei miehellä tuntunut olevan sillä hetkellä mitään sanottavaa. Hiljaisuus ei kuitenkaan jäänyt pitkäikäiseksi.

"Hauskannäköinen tuo poika", Dáin totesi yhtäkkiä, mikä sai Thorinin katsomaan serkkuaan kysyvästi. Dáin kohautti olkiaan: "Olen aina ihmetellyt, mistä nuo vaaleat hiukset ovat tulleet. En ole koskaan nähnyt tuollaisia yhdelläkään kääpiöllä."

Dáin oli oikeassa, sillä vaaleat hiukset olivat kääpiöiden keskuudessa hyvin harvinaiset. Yleisimmät hiusvärit olivat tummat ja punertavat, jollaiset jokaisella Durininkin suvun jäsenellä oli Fíliä lukuun ottamatta ollut.

"Ovat siinä iässä", Dáin jatkoi, "ei kunnon partaa, ei kunnon nenää."

Thorin vilkaisi serkkuaan silmäkulmastaan. Kyllähän hän tiesi, että Dáin yritti vain kohottaa alakuloista tunnelmaa, mutta Thorin ei tiennyt, oliko Fílin ulkonäön arvosteleminen siinä tilanteessa oikein. Fíli ei näyttänyt muutenkaan itseltään maatessaan sängyllä niin kipeänoloisena. Vaikka nuorukaisen vaaleat hiukset eivät enää olleetkaan likaiset, ne olivat sekaiset ja takkuiset ja niiden letit olivat löystyneet irti aikoja sitten. Fílin otsaa koristi iso mustelma (Thorin mietti, oliko Azog tehnyt sen) ja kasvoja pienet haavat, eikä Thorin ollut koskaan nähnyt kenelläkään niin mustia silmänalusia.

Thorin taputti sisarenpoikansa hartiaa hellästi, kääntyi poispäin ja oli jo ottamassa askeleen ovea kohti, kun Dáin tarttui hänen käsivarrestaan tiukasti kiinni.

"Thorin…" mies kuiskasi, ja sitten Thorin kuuli _sen _– Fílin käheän yskäisyn.

Thorin kääntyi saman tien ympäri ja katsoi sisarenpoikaansa, joka oli hereillä ja katsoi takaisin. Ja tällä kertaa Fìlin katse oli _elossa_.

"…Eno?" Fíli totesi äänellä, joka oli vuorokausien käyttämättömyyden vuoksi lähes kuulumaton.


	5. Neljäs luku

_A/N: _**Forest20Warrior **ja **Annu123**, tuhannet kiitokset teille kommenteistanne! Yritän ryhdistäytyä ja ruveta vastaamaan kommentteihin henkilökohtaisesti yksityisviestitse, mutta olen niiiiiiin älyttömän laiska kirjautumaan tänne sisään, ellen aio julkaista jotakin... :D Mutta lupaan ottaa itseäni niskasta kiinni! Kiitos teille kuitenkin, arvostan kommenttejanne todella paljon. Kirjoittamiseen saa aina ihan uutta potkua, jos saa palautetta työstään.

* * *

><p><strong>Neljäs luku<strong>

Thorin oli palannut takaisin sisarenpoikansa vierelle ennätysajassa. Hän kumartui lähemmäs Fílin kasvoja ja kuiskasi: "Fíli?" Mies ei itsekään tiennyt, miksi puhui niin hiljaisella äänellä. Ehkä siksi, että pelkäsi säikyttävänsä Fílin takaisin kuumehoureisen puolitajuttomuuden syövereihin.

Fíli katsoi enoaan tiiviisti, eikä kääntänyt katsettaan pois Thorinista hetkeksikään. Thorin näki selvästi, että hänen sisarenpoikansa todellakin taisteli pysyäkseen hereillä. Hetken aikaa nuorukainen näytti jo siltä, että ei enää yksinkertaisesti pystynyt pitämään silmiään auki, mutta sisukkaana Durinin suvun jäsenenä Fíli ei antanut helposti periksi.

Jostain syystä Thorin tunsi olonsa kovin ylpeäksi ja ensimmäistä kertaa suuren taistelun jälkeen hän oli varma, että Fíli selviäisi. Fílin oli _pakko._

Pieni, lähes huomaamaton hymy levisi Thorinin kasvoille, kun hän nosti märän liinan sisarenpoikansa kasvoilta ja painoi sitten kätensä kevyesti tämän otsalle pyyhkäistäkseen vaaleat hiukset pois kostealta iholta.

"Fíli, kuuletko sinä?" hän kysyi silittäessään Fílin kuumaa otsaa kevyesti.

Fíli ei vastannut mitään, vaan katsoi enoaan edelleen. Thorinista alkoi tuntua siltä, että korkean kuumeen vuoksi Fíli ei ollut vieläkään aivan täysin tajuissaan. Mutta vaikka Fílin väsynyt katse oli samalla tavalla täynnä tuskaa kuin aikaisempinakin hereillä olon hetkinä, tällä kertaa se ei kuitenkaan harhaillut paniikinomaisesti ja eksyneesti ympäri huonetta. Jotain edistystä oli siis tapahtunut, tai ainakin Thorin halusi uskoa niin.

Mies jatkoi sisarenpoikansa otsan silittämistä sanomatta mitään, ja hetken päästä Fílin käänsi katseensa Dáiniin, jonka kasvoille levisi virnistys.

"Poika, miten voit?" mies kysyi.

Fíli kurtisti kulmiaan väsyneesti, eikä vaikuttanut tunnistavan Dáinia. Dáin ei sitä vaikuttanut ymmärtävän; luuli kai, ettei Fíli ollut joko kuullut tai nähnyt häntä kunnolla, sillä mies kumartui lähemmäs ja alkoi kailottaa entistä kovemmalla äänellä: "Sanoin-"

Thorin nosti kätensä serkkunsa eteen, mikä sai tämän hiljenemään välittömästi.

"Hän ei tunnista sinua", Thorin totesi matalalla äänellään. Nuorukainen oli nähnyt enonsa serkun viimeksi vuosikymmeniä sitten ollessaan vielä lapsi, joten ei ollut mikään ihme, ettei Fíli tunnistanut Dáinia.

Thorin vilkaisi serkkuaan ja nyökkäsi oven suuntaan, ja Dáin ymmärsi heti, mitä kuningas oli tarkoittanut. Kun mies oli poistunut huoneesta, Thorin kääntyi takaisin sisarenpoikansa puoleen – ja Fíli oli kääntänyt katseensa takaisin enoonsa. Täysin odottamatta nuorukainen avasi suunsa ja yritti sanoa jotain, mutta ei saanut aikaan muuta ääntä kuin käheän köhähdyksen.

Thorin tarttui saman tien vesilasiin, jonka joku oli sängyn vierelle tuonut. Mies laittoi toisen kätensä varovasti sisarenpoikansa niskan taakse ja yritti olla koskematta takaraivon tikattuun haavaan. Sitten Thorin kohotti Fílin päätä hieman ja vei lasin tämän kuiville huulille. "Juo."

Fíli avasi suunsa ja joi pienen kulauksen. Lisää vettä tämä ei kuitenkaan suostunut ottamaan, ei, vaikka Thorin yritti sitä väkisinkin sisarenpojalleen tarjota.

"Kíli?" Fíli totesi ja katsoi ympäri huonetta etsien edes vilausta pikkuveljestään.

Thorin tunsi piston sydämessään. Kíli ei ollut huoneessa, eikä enää edes Ereborissa. Thorin ei missään nimessä voinut kertoa Fílille tämän veljen karanneen vuorelta _haltian_ kanssa. "Kíli on kunnossa", mies sen sijaan totesi ja yritti hymyili sisarenpojalleen lempeän rohkaisevasti. "Kaikki on hyvin."

Fíli katsoi enoaan hetken ajan näyttäen siltä, ettei ihan täysin uskonut tämän sanoja, mutta nyökkäsi kuitenkin viimein sanomatta mitään. Sitten Fíli ei enää jaksanut pitää väsyneitä silmiään auki ja vaipui takaisin uneen.

Thorin huokaisi syvään. Perhanan Kíli. Osa hänestä – se pimeämpi puoli, jonka kanssa Thorin oli lähiaikoina tehnyt paljonkin ja varsin läheistä tuttavuutta – toivoi, että hänen verenpetturisukulaisensa ei enää koskaan palaisi takaisin Ereboriin. Mutta sitten hän säikähti omia _inhottavia_ ajatuksiaan ja alkoi voida pahoin.

* * *

><p>Tuntui omituiselta nähdä Fíli <em>sellaisena<em>. Niin hauraana. Siitä oli kulunut valehtelematta vuosikymmeniä, kun Thorin oli viimeksi nähnyt sisarenpoikansa itkevän kivusta sillä tavalla, ja se sai hänet tuntemaan olonsa äärettömän avuttomaksi.

Fílistä oli vuosien saatossa tullut varsin kyvykäs taistelija, Thorinin oikea käsi, eikä mies ollut enää pitkään aikaan osannut edes kuvitella, että Fíli voisi loukkaantua niin vakavasti. Totta kai se oli mahdollista, eihän Fíli voittamaton ja kuolematon sentään ollut, mutta yleensä Kíli oli ollut se, joka aiheutti enolleen harmaita hiuksia.

Fíli oli järkevä, harkitseva ja vastuullinen. Ei spontaani ja huoleton niin kuin pikkuveljensä. Siitä huolimatta Kíli oli täysin haavoittumaton ja Fíli makasi kuolemankielissä, eikä Thorin tiennyt mitä hänen olisi pitänyt tehdä.

Kílin lähdöstä oli kulunut jo viisi pitkää päivää.

* * *

><p>Thorin oli viimeisten päivien aikana löytänyt itsensä yhä useammin aarrekammionsa kultaisesta syleilystä. Hänelle oli kehittynyt jonkin sortin viharakkaussuhde Ereborin lukuisiin aarteisiin. Välillä hän tunsi suorastaan pakonomaista tarvetta rynnätä kammioonsa ja vahtia kaikkea sitä kultaa kuin mikäkin petoeläin, mutta sellaisina hetkinä hän yleensä itsekin tajusi mitä hänelle oli <em>taas <em>tapahtumassa ja vaipui itseinhon syövereihin.

Nykyään Thorin vieraili siellä vain yöaikaan. Ehkä siksi, että hän ei saanut nukuttua. Tai ehkä siksi, että häntä hävetti olla siellä päivisin, jolloin joku voisi nähdä ja luulla, että hän oli taas tulossa hulluksi. Thorin ei nimittäin vieläkään ollut unohtanut Kílin säikähtänyttä katsetta, kun tämä oli nähnyt enonsa siellä lähtöään edeltäneenä päivänä.

Sinäkin yönä Thorin oli aarrekammiossaan. Hän käveli kullanhohteen keskellä ja vain ihaili esi-isiensä perintöä. Sitten mies kuuli jotain, joka sai hänet jähmettymään niille sijoilleen. Kaksi ääntä kantautui jostain ylhäältä, ja pian Thorin näki, kuinka kaksi tuttua hahmoa laskeutui portaita pitkin kammioon.

_Bilbo ja Bard._

Bilbo ja Bard huomasivat Thorinin lähes sillä samalla hetkellä, kun Thorin huomasi heidät, ja kaksikko pysähtyi kuin seinään. He näyttivät yllättyneiltä, ei, enemmänkin _säikähtäneiltä_. Siltä, kuin he eivät olisi odottaneet törmäävänsä Thoriniin. Siltä, kuin heidät olisi yllätetty tekemässä jotain luvatonta. _Rosvoilta._

Thorin tunsi olonsa tutulla tapaa uhatuksi. Miehen silmät kaventuivat.

"Mitä te teette täällä?" hänen huutonsa kaikui muuten hiljaisessa aarrekammiossa.


End file.
